Lock, Shock and Barrel
Lock, Shock and Barrel are the three secondary antagonists from Tim Burton's 1993 animated stop-motion film The Nightmare Before Christmas. They are Oogie Boogie's former henchmen. In the film, Lock was voiced by , Shock was voiced by , and Barrel was voiced by . In the Kingdom Hearts series, Lock was voiced by , Shock was voiced by , and Barrel was voiced by . History ''The Pumpkin King'' Lock, Shock and Barrel were picked by Oogie Boogie to stop Jack Skellington, whom the earlier holiday known as Bug Day was rejected. ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' Lock, Shock and Barrel were sent by Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie to find Santa Claus. On their first try, they took the Easter Bunny, to Jack's frustration. Once the kids found Santa Claus, they put him inside Oogie's dungeon. Jack eventually tore Oogie apart and made Santa leave the dungeon. Following Oogie's defeat, the three kids eventually helped Jack get back to the Halloween Town center. ''Oogie's Revenge'' Lock, Shock and Barrel learned that Jack is out of town and decided to resurrect Oogie Boogie. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Series ''Kingdom Hearts'' As well as their role in the film, Lock, Shock, and Barrel has also appeared as bosses in various video games, the more notable probably being Kingdom Hearts. In Kingdom Hearts, they stole an artificial Heart from Dr. Finkelstein to give to Oogie. However, they were soon captured, without the Heart. After their battle, they reluctantly revealed tips on how to defeat Oogie. It was assumed that they left the mansion afterwards, since they were seen in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First Visit In Kingdom Hearts II, it was revealed that the three became Dr. Finkelstein's assistants. When they went out to play, they came across Maleficent and told her of Oogie Boogie's fate. Maleficent revived Oogie and gave them control of the Prison Keeper Heartless as a distraction for Sora and company. Second Visit In the second visit, they were blamed for stealing Christmas Presents from Santa. In the inevitable chase afterward, the heroes discovered the truth when they told them about Dr. Finkelstein's experiment. Trivia *Their names were a play on the figure of speech "lock, stock, and barrel", meaning "all", "total", and "everything". *Although Lock, Shock and Barrel are Oogie Boogie's henchmen, they are never seen interacting with him onscreen, considering that Oogie is secluded on his lair. *In Kingdom Hearts, after the mutation of Oogie's lair, it is unknown what happened with Lock, Shock, and Barrel, because they were defeated by Sora inside Oogie's lair and presumably knocked out. However, in the other games of the series, it is revealed that they somehow survived. So, this means that they are still alive. *In The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, it is unknown what happened with Lock, Shock, and Barrel, because they transport Jack to the Christmas Town before they were never seen again in the video game. However, they could probably be exiled from Halloween Town by Jack. *In a deleted scene of the film, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are surprised by Jack while they are in the elevator cage watching how Oogie talks with Santa and Sally. Scared by Jack, they jump off the cage to the abbys, leaving their fates unknown. Albeit the scene was filmed and later deleted, this scene explains why Jack found the elevator cage under the bridge when he came to rescue Sally and Santa or why Lock, Shock and Barrel became aware that Jack hadn't been killed. **It is possible that the scene was deleted not only to not make Jack look like a murderer, as Lock, Shock and Barrel are implied to fall to their deaths in this version, but because it would have made Lock, Shock and Barrel to look too sadistic and even cross the Moral Event Horizon, as before Jack surprises them, they celebrate that Jack has died upon hearing the Mayor's announcement and don't look worried that Oogie plans to dispose of Santa and Sally. *In the Russian version of the film, Shock was voiced by a male voice actor. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Minion Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Remorseful Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mischievous Category:Incompetent Category:Monsters Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Weaklings Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Gaolers Category:On & Off Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Gangs Category:Amoral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Conspirators